Fed Up With Fanfiction
by MostAwesomeTDFan
Summary: The Total Drama characters speak thier minds about common fanfic topics. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

All across the world, people write a type of story called "Fanfiction,". The characters really don't like it though. It makes them mad, how people make them do irrationnal things. Things that they wouldn't actually do. Go out with people they don't like. And many other things. So, one day, Jo from Total Drama had had enough. She gathered all the contestants from the first five seasons together.

"We are going togive those fanfic writers a piece of our mind. I am fed up of Jock and Jo-Lightning fics. I bet you're fed up too. About something that fanfic writers say about you. We will speak our minds!" Jo gave an inspiring speech. Everyone agreed that each one of them would have a day to tell those writers what they thought of the commonly used topcis.

**I will post again soon. Tell me who you want to be first.-TDFan**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so I'm Jo. I'm gonna tell you what I think about this fanfic junk," Jo said, glaring at the camera. "Okay, first things first; if I see another Jock or Joning fic, I'm gonna lose it! I don't like either of them! Don't you get it! I DON'T LIKE THEM!". She regained her composure. "Another thing, why am I always voted out early in those season fics? I do have the abilities to make it farther, understand? Finally, I never have, and never will be, friends with Heather. I don't like her, she doesn't like me. Got it? Okay then. And remember that the next time you write a fic about me,". The camera went to static.

**Did you like that chapter? It was fun to write. Who do you want next? I might write tommorow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, wow! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They really encourage me to keep writing this story. Anywho, people decided that they wanted Gwen, so... Gwen's up next!**

"Okay, who's next?" Jo asked, looking around. "I'll go," said Brick. "Anyone _besides _Bricks for Brains?" Jo asked. "I'll go!" said Sam. "You know what, I'm just picking someone!" said Jo exasperated. "You! Goth Ball. Yeah, you! You can probably say something interesting,". "Okay, sure," said Gwen. She sat down.

"Well, when I look at the fics, I realize that Gwuncan, Duncney, and Zoke are basically the most written about pairings. And something I just realized? There's the Zoey/Mike/Anne Maria triangle, and then there's the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen. That tells me that people enjoy love triangles. Recently there's also been a lot of Scourtney fics, but I'm getting way off topic here. Okay, I've dumped Duncan, OK? We're done. So you can cool it with the fics on us as a couple, at least for a while. Just to let a few other couples have the hot seat, you know?

And, what's with this fan view of me as a cat? I really don't get it. I'm human. Not a cat. So far, it's not possible to shapeshift, so, I'm not a cat.

Moving on, I'm not horrible! What made you think that, the whole Gwuncan affair? It was just my heart, obvoiusly leading in the wrong place, but still. And I thought that Duncney was over! Please stop writing those fics if you can.

One type of fic about me that I actually like are the Gwen and Courtney friendship fics. They're like the only valid info that people type about me. Thanks to all who depict me like that.

Another thing is, me and Cody are just friends. That is all. Mind you, he's a good one, but we don't have anything "special".

One more thing that I would like to talk about are those psycho Trent stories. I personaly find them hilarious, but would like to say that Trent isn't that crazy.

The last thing is about those actual competition stories. Don't really read em', but they're OK,". And with that, the screen turned to static.

**Remember, tell me who you want to see next! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, It's been like an hour and change since I posted the last chapter, and I've alredy got like 7 more reviews. Since everyone seems to like this story, and since I'm bored, I decided, what the heck, I'll post another chapter. People seem to really want Alejandro, so that's what you're getting. Also, for the next chapter, I'm only making it available for some characters, so pick from the following: Scott, Dawn, Duncan, Courtney, Zoey, Mike, Sam, or Justin. Enjoy!**

"Next one up is... You. Spanish hot guy. Get up here and talk," Jo ordered. Alejandro obeyed.

"Well, I am not friends with Duncan or Scott. Those guys are idiotas! So all those frienship fics... no. On the topic of Heather... we're on again off again dating. I really don't care what you put up about us. In those competition fics, I really have no problems. Just keep going on writing like you write. Also, don't make me look that evil. I honestly don't read much fanfiction, except the stuff talking about how hot or smart I am. Goodbye,". The screen went to static.

**Sorry, I know that was short, but I honestly couldn't think of that many types of fics about Alejandro. Remember, vote on the person you want next! Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm posting another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I think I'll do Courtney. And you can go back to picking from everybody, I was just testing that out.**

"Okay, you! Miss CIT! Tell them what you think,"said Jo. "Well, I don't like Duncney. And, well... OK, I kind of do... OK I just... my feelings change. I obviosly like the Courtney and Gwen friend fics. It's the ones where we're dating that I don't like... Scourtney fics are OK... Mostly I don't read fanfiction, I'm too great to read crappy fanmade stories abou me or some TV show that I was on.". And the screen turned to static.

**OK, I don't think that that chapter was as good as the other ones, but you tell me what you think. Remember, vote on who you want next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, thanks for the reviews guys! This time, I need some help. I have contradictory reviews and I'm really making this story up as I go along. So... do you want Trent to actually be obsessed with nine, or do you want it to be a hoax? Also, do you want Trent ninth or not. Think that over as you read! And remember, vote on who's next. Coming up now... Mike!**

"Okay, Mr. Multiple, you're up," Jo said. "Well, okay...". Mike walked up to the camera. "Well, It's time for m-". Mike gasped. His hair slicked back. "The Vito to- oh yeah, and Mike and the personalities and Mike-" Mike gasped again. " would like to tell you how I- er, _we_ feel about fanfics. I'll be talking for all of us since fanfics are one thing we actually share opinions about,".

"Everyone but me and Svet like getting any hot girl. I only like Zoey. Zoke is good. We like the competion fics because we all get really far. Good job overall,". The screen turned to static.

**I know, too short. I made a longer one, but when I tried to save it, the network went down and it got deleted. I was too tired to rewrite it, so I made a shorter version. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm sooo sorry for not updating. Also, the Trent thing still stands. Enjoy!**

"Aura whisperer. Go!".

"Well, I like anything where I interact with nature. Or when I meditate. Or anything with B. I will never like that traitor Scott, and never will!" Her voice rose. "Brick is loyal, kind, and respectful. A perfect gentleman. I don't mind him. Or Mike, either. I consider myself friends with Zoey, and if I met her, would be with Gwen. I don't sense any other types of fanfictions about me, so I will leave,". With that, the screen turned to static.

**Hope you enjoyed! Adios!**


End file.
